


Joining Packs

by Festus



Series: If I Had A Dollar For Everytime I Make An AU With A Different Summoner I'd Be Rich [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Honestly this is just because I am bored, suMMONER IS A WEREWOLF AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: This is always how it is amongst us with the blood of a wolf. We taunt and fight each other with physical force, and at night we hunt just like the beasts we are. During the day, we hold our facade as humans. It is a cycle that repeats itself, year after year as the pack grows, cousins joining as our chief, my father, grows older. I thought I was like the rest of them, but I was wrong. Not because I am the next Alpha. Not because I have white fur. But because I have destiny elsewhere, in a world far different from my own, in a war I know almost nothing about.





	1. Chapter 1

_“C’mon, Silena! Surely you can do better than that!”_

 

_“Of course I can do better than this, I **am** the Alpha’s daughter, after all. But surely you wouldn’t want to get hurt, would you?”_

 

_“Aw, holding back? Well that’s no fun!”_

 

_“The same could be said for you, Atohi!”_

 

_This is always how it is amongst us with the blood of a wolf. We taunt and fight each other with physical force, and at night we hunt just like the beasts we are. During the day, we hold our facade as humans. It is a cycle that repeats itself, year after year as the pack grows, cousins joining as our chief, my father, grows older. I thought I was like the rest of them, but I was wrong. Not because I am the next Alpha. Not because I have white fur. But because I have destiny elsewhere, in a world far different from my own, in a war I know almost nothing about._

 

* * *

 

I covered my head with the blanket on my bed. The sun peaked through the window, making me groan in frustration. I closed my eyes again, hoping to get in a couple more hours of sleep. Last night’s events were more than enough to motivate me to stay in bed - but I knew better. There were much more important things to do.

 

I sighed, then yawned as I threw the covers off of me. I dragged myself out of bed, throwing my feet over the edge of the mattress (which lay on an old, wooden frame with drawers in it for clothing) and onto the floor. I took a moment to run a hand through my long, white hair, before standing up from my bed and taking in the sight of my messy room.

 

Clothes were spread all over the floor, I had yet to pick them up and put them in the hamper for dirty clothes, where they belong. Papers were spread on my desk, on top of my keyboard for my desktop (which had three monitors). The desk sat up against the wall farthest from my bed. My office chair sat near the end of my bed, piled with clean clothes that I didn’t put away.

 

I rubbed some of the sleep out of my eyes, grabbing myself a random pair of shorts along with a white tank-top and throwing them on over my sports bra and my bare legs. I took a random pair of socks, put them on and headed out the door, hoping to find breakfast.

 

I was met with the scent of eggs, bacon and toast as I walked out into the kitchen/living room (as it was basically one room because there is no door that separates the two). I could hear my stomach growl, yelling at me to eat, so I approached the kitchen part of the room.

 

“Mom?” I let my voice call out, noting she wasn’t in the kitchen. Strange. She didn’t answer. The house seemed oddly empty, so I sniffed to see if I could catch the scent of anyone I knew. ...Nothing. I furrowed my white eyebrows.

 

_What the hell…?_

 

I didn’t get to think much else, because I heard something behind me - back where my room was. I transformed into that large, bear-sized wolf that I was on the inside. The light from the lamps reflected off of my white fur as I trod closer to my door.

 

Once I was close enough, I pushed it open with my snout. I was surprised when I saw what looked to be the ghost of a harpy (the ones from Greek/Roman mythology), the bird parts looking like they came from a hawk. The ghostly figure seemed to have a lit mist coming from its body, and its deep eyes stared at me, but the gaze lacked emotion.

 

As soon as I growled at it, it rushed towards me, sweeping its ghostly body over me before disappearing. I suddenly felt drowsy, more so than I did when I woke up this morning. With this unnatural exhaustion compelling me to sleep, I fell over and went unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ooh! You’re here? Then the ritual actually worked?”

 

The voice I heard above me was what really put me into focus. I was on the ground, sitting on my ass as if I had just been pushed to the ground. I felt wind brush against my bare arms, legs and feet… _Where did my socks go?_

 

I pushed some of my hair from my face, looking up to see a red-haired woman with white-and-gold armor and a large axe that matched her clothes’ color scheme. I tilted my head, studying her.

 

“...Anna?” I asked, looking at those familiar, yet foreign red eyes. The woman looked at me, confused as to how I knew her name.

 

“Huh, how do you know my name?” Her voice was filled to the brim with curiosity.

 

“You work at Fariello’s,” I stated bluntly, hoping to spark some of her memory. Her eyes lit up in realization, perhaps she knows something?

 

“You must know one of my many sisters!” She cast a smile at me as she stated that.

 

“Right… So, where am I anyway?” I stood up as the question escaped my mouth. Anna looked at me, staring into my blue eyes as she went to think up of an answer.

 

“Right. You’re in-” She started, though was cut off by a loud voice that yelled “FOUND YOU!” in a very aggressive manner. I flinched, since the voice was louder for me than it was for Anna. “Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?” She asked, readying her axe and forcing a gun-looking item into my hands… Wait. _Did she have this the whole time?_ Anna spoke further, “Stand back! I’ll take care of him somehow!”

 

I didn’t get to protest. Anna rushed forward, axe in hand. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. _Should I help?_ I watched as Anna dodged a slash from the enemy, who wore a black and gold color scheme, along with a helmet that covered his face. His cape was green, as were some wings on the side of his helmet.

 

Anna was faster than she looked to be. With ease, she lodged her axe into the side of her opponent after dodging another attack. Since her enemy was now unable to retaliate, she pulled her axe from him and smashed it into his skull, knocking him dead.

 

“Whew, we took care of him!” Anna didn’t bother wiping her axe clean. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the blood smelt horrible. In fact, it got so bad that even after a couple of seconds I even had to cover my nose.

 

“Yeah, _you_ took care of him… He smells awful,” I commented, waving the scent away from my nose. Anna looked back at me, raising an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off, waving for me to follow her. So I did.


	2. Chapter 2

“First things first,” Anna started, looking back at me with a smile, seemingly studying my chocolate skin, which was stained in two spots with ink, creating pointed streaks on my shoulder and a small wreath of flowers that traveled around my wrist, climbing upwards as it twirled, “I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik. It fires something out of it, according to legend, but it doesn’t look like any sort of bow to me.” She studied the relic I had in my hands.

 

“I have a feeling about how it works - looks like a common weapon in my world,” I mused aloud, looking over the golden patterns that marked the white-based relic. “It’s just a matter of figuring out what it uses for ammunition…” I turned it so I could get a good look at the barrel, which looked a bit big for a gun. I slipped a couple of fingers in, to get a feel of the smooth, strange surface.

 

“Our legend also calls it ‘the true key’,” Anna started, her voice telling me she wasn’t too sure about what it meant, “when raised high, it summons the Great Hero who can fire it. And that’s what I did. And now you’re here. So that relic is all yours now - hopefully you can figure out what it fi-”

 

“THERE SHE IS! GET HER!” A voice called out, no doubt another one of those weak axe guys in black - _why do I keep missing their scent?_ Anna and I looked to the source of the voice, seeing not one, but two soldiers - one with an axe, and another with a bow.

 

Anna grimaced, furrowing her eyebrows. “Drat. More Emblian soldiers.” Her face turned into a scowl, as she readied her axe. I looked on in worry, feeling some of the hair that framed my face blow against my cheeks. Anna turned to me, I could feel her gaze staring into me. “I can’t defeat them all by myself and you’re not equipped to help me.” Anna’s scowl worsened. “Go. Run while I hold them off. Take Breidablik an-!”

 

“Over my dead body - I won’t leave you to die,” I cut her off, looking down at the relic. I had no idea where to put it. I looked back at the other man we killed earlier. I wondered if I could wrap this up in his cape, or something, but didn’t make a move. “I can fight - kill, if I need to. So don’t worry about me.”

 

I studied the two before us - watched the movement of their muscles. They continued to advance, so I looked to Anna. “Go fight that axe wielder, I’ll take the bowman,” I called to her, not giving her a moment to object, as I had already begun dashing towards the bowman as fast as I could. I heard a sigh from Anna, who worriedly hurried off to face the axe wielder.

 

The bowman prepared an arrow to fire at me - I waited for the perfect moment to dodge. He fired and I dropped to the floor, rolling under the flying projectile. And when I got close enough to him, I used my leg to sweep him off of his feet. I watched as he fell to the ground, helmet clanging heavily against the cobblestone below us. Once he hit the ground, I stood up, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and threw it down into his chest, full force. Once I could see he was dead, I looked towards Anna.

 

“ _This one’s on the house!_ ” I heard her yell, her axe swinging rather quickly a couple of times at her opponent, sending the bleeding corpse straight to the floor. She let the tip of her axe rest on the ground, looking at me with a look with mixed emotions hidden behind a smile. “Well, that takes of that! C’mon, we have places to be and people to meet!”

 

Her voice was a bit too cheery for my liking, but I followed anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Commander Anna, there you are,” A young man had called, rushing up to us with a look of delight on his face. Though once he fully approached us, his happy expression was replaced with confusion. “Ah, who’s this with you?” His eyes traveled over my body, not in that pervy way that some people would do back in my world, but as if to see if he could identify me. His eyes soon rested on what was in my hand. I couldn’t help but follow his gaze. He released a sigh of awe. “Wait, could it be…?”

 

“It is, Prince Alfonse,” Anna started, “the legend is really true! I raised Breidablik and then…” Anna paused. She looked back at me, tilting her head. “Oh, I totally forgot to ask! What’s your name, Great Hero?”

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at Anna’s eagerness. “Silena,” I replied, “Silena Reynolds.”

 

“Silena Reynolds…” Alfonse repeated the name, probably just to get a feel of the name. “The name is unique. In a good way, of course.”

 

“You have my thanks, Prince Alfonse.” I cast a small smile at him, him responding with the same action.

 

He then looked to Anna. “Anyway, Commander, you were saying?”

 

“Right, so Silena appeared as I raised Breidablik! She said she might know how to use it, and then there was a bit after that…” Anna looked down, trying to remember what it was I said.

 

I picked up from where Anna left off as quickly as I could. “It looks like a common weapon in my world, and if it functions like one, then it will require some sort of ammunition to work. Whatever it is though, it is most definitely not meant for fighting. The barrel is too big for anything that’ll be able to kill, as far as I know.” I finished my conclusion based off of my analysis of the weapon.

 

Alfonse nodded in understanding. “I see. It is a relief, however, that-”

 

I cut him off by holding up a hand. Confusion came over his facial expression, as well as Anna’s once she got a glimpse at me. I turned my head slightly, sniffing the air. “...Three people are headed towards us. I can’t tell if they’re with us or not, but I suggest we get ready for a possible fight.”

 

“How can you tell?” Anna asked with such curiosity in her voice. I sharply inhaled, unsure of how to answer her question. Luckily, Alfonse’s sense of judgement saved my sorry ass.

 

“There is no time to question her, Anna,” he started, obviously speaking as her prince now, and not as her soldier, “we must get in position for battle. We must be ready, should it be Emblians.” He unsheathed his sword, the blade looking rather… Ah, what’s the word…? Aesthetic? Yeah, that’s the one. I watched Alfonse’s gaze turn to me, scanning me once more. “Perhaps you should get behind us.”

 

I shook my head. “No way, not when I have combat capabilities.” I shifted my feet a bit, eyes avoiding the prince’s nervous gaze. Anna cut in on this one, axe ready to chop away at possible enemies.

 

“She can defend herself, Prince Alfonse, that I promise,” she stated. The prince was going to reply, but the sound of incoming soldiers had immediately put him on edge, allowing him to look over the landscape.

 

I, too, took the opportunity to check out the landscape. It fit well for my type of people - if I were hunting. I grimaced at the thought. _I’d have to tell them sooner or later, wouldn’t I?_ I sighed as my eyes glided over the three bridges, which led to three separate little segments of land.

 

“They’re… Splitting up,” I concluded, noting how the scent of the three different people had cut off, into three different directions. Perhaps there was a way these three segments of land had connected, further back. I decided not to ponder more over that, however.

 

“You sound so sure of your extensive knowledge of the other group’s movements - may we again ask how, since no one has arrived?” Of course, Alfonse had to bring the question back up. I furrowed my eyebrows in slight fright.

 

“Heightened sense of smell,” I replied to his question. I wasn’t lying, so that was always something. I was going to tack more onto it, but then I saw them - the enemies (A/N: **Cue Brave Lyn in the background;** thE ENEMY).

 

On my right, there was an axe unit. To my left, there was a lance unit. And dead ahead of me was a sword unit. I directed my finger towards the axe unit. “Prince Alfonse, go bait him. Attack if you can, but if not, at least draw him towards me.” While Alfonse was confused at the baiting, he decided to go along with it. I turned to Anna, pointing at the lance unit. “Same goes for you, just with the lance guy over there.” I watched as Anna went to do what was asked of her, no hesitation in her form as she moved. I then turned to the sword unit, cracking my knuckles. “It’s just you and me, big guy, so show me what you’ve got.”

 

The sword unit immediately came rushing to me - _how could he be that stupid?_ Deciding to shrug the question off for now, I stood and waited until he was close enough for me to do what I plan on executing. He came closer and closer, and once he was close enough, he slashed at me, so I ducked. And punched him where the sun doesn’t shine - luckily he wasn’t wearing any armor there.

 

He dropped to the floor, his sword landing beside him on the grass. I stood up ripped off his helmet, delivering a kick to his neck. There was an audible snap, and the man fell over, dead. I heard something to my right, where I sent Alfonse. His opponent had been stabbed through the chest, blood spilling quite violently onto the grass. Deciding that I should also see what Anna was up to, I looked over to her. Her opponent had an axe stuck in his chest, his lifeless body lying on the ground, pale and limp. Over with her, blood had also stained the ground.

 

I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Alfonse and Anna got ready to come back over, but something was off, something that even those two had managed to pick up. There was an eerie feeling in the air, causing us to slowly regroup, hoping to cover each other if it was needed. I suddenly felt something behind me, I bumped into it as I backed up slightly.

 

Turning my back to Alfonse and Anna, I came face to face with a tall, chocolate-skinned man with white hair like mine. He bore what seemed to be a mix between light and heavy armor, which had a strange blend of both Emblian and Askran colors, with a mask that covered his eyes having the same color scheme. I quickly backed away from him, though I felt myself back into something else. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and on my right, a sword was held up. I accidentally backed up into Alfonse, but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Who are you, stranger?” I heard Anna pipe up. Not knowing how to react, I simply stayed quiet. There was a moment of silence in the air, which was very much unsettling.

 

“You! Tell us - are you a soldier of the Emblian Empire? If so, then you stand on the side of evil,” Alfonse began. I couldn’t quite see what his facial expression was like, but I could imagine it was one of frustration. I heard him continue, venom dripping into his words; “The Empire shouldn’t be entering the worlds of Heroes - let alone conquering them!”

 

Again, silence. It was as if this man just didn’t want to talk to us. But just as I thought he would continue to give us the silent treatment, I was surprised to hear him reply with just as much anger in his voice; “Oh, really?” He sounded sarcastic. “And I suppose you want us to close the gateways too? Hmpf. In your dreams.”

 

I couldn’t help it - I got so _pissed_ at him. I gently pushed Alfonse’s hand off of my shoulder, approaching this man with hastened, determined steps. And as soon as I got close enough, I raised my fist and thrust it towards his chest, full force. He gasped in pain, notably surprised at what had just happened, most likely because of his now dented chestplate.

 

“Keep it up if you want to know where the next one will be landing, smartass,” I sneered at him. Despite him being taller than me, it was obvious that he felt slightly intimidated, probably due to what I had just did to him. One of his hands were twitching, as if he were ready to just… Wrap his hand around my throat and choke me to death. He staggered back, not seeming to enjoy being near me after that humiliation.

 

He looked up at us, anger most likely deep within his unseeable eyes. His scent, the one I didn’t pay much attention to, one that reeked of sweat, was fading. It took me a couple of seconds to process that he, too, was fading. I took in the details of how reality seemed to shift about him - _how was that even possible?_

 

“...Where are you going? Get back here and answer for yourself!” Alfonse’s words were full of rage, he pushed past me, slicing his sword straight through the masked man… But it did nothing. It phased right through him, and the man disappeared as if he were made of smoke. Alfonse sighed. “Damn fellow… He’s gone.”

 

“Alfonse…” I couldn’t help but let concern show through my voice. I carefully approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder once I was close enough. I felt him relax under my touch, as if my naturally pretty high body heat was easing to him. He looked down at me, now standing up straight again, his face relaxing, though still in a frown.

 

Anna came up next to us, looking at me with her deep, red eyes. “Those gateways he mentioned, Silena… They connect our world to all those where Heroes live. The royalty of the Askran Kingdom, like Alfonse, have the ability to open these gateways.” Her explanation was somewhat brief, but it was enough to give me the info I needed. I nodded to let her know I understood. But then Alfonse jumped in and I removed my hand from his shoulder.

 

“And the royalty of the Emblian Empire are able to close the gateways,” he started, seeming to be less aggravated, “Long ago, our two families worked in harmony to open and close these ways to other worlds. But then Embla began using its power for evil, leaving all of the gates open. The empire began invading those worlds.”

 

“That must mean that you can’t close them then, if they’re still open,” I concluded, earning a nod of approval from Alfonse.

 

Anna smiled, placing her index finger on her chin, immediately filled to the brim with confidence - at least, that’s what it looked like. “But we can fight them! Especially when we have a Great Hero who can bend metal! Seriously, that was awesome!” She then looked to Alfonse after I nodded in appreciation to her. “Anyway, Alfonse, your sister was sent on a scouting mission in the World of Mystery. I fear she may be in danger, so let’s head on over and check it out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, my motivation to write has returned. Y a y-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is still a thing just so you know.

“Commander Anna! Brother! What has taken you so long to get here?” A girl, about Alfonse’s age, stared at us with big, green eyes. She had armor similar to Alfonse’s, meaning they must’ve been related - the way she called him brother was also a giveaway of the fact. She had long blonde hair which had a braid that ran along the top, as well as short bangs that softly fell in front of her face. The shape of her face was just like Prince Alfonse’s.

 

Alfonse gave a small sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Sharena. We had to battle our way here.” He sounded as if he felt bad and I couldn’t help but chuckle at his tone of voice, causing his and Sharena’s attention to be brought on me.

 

Sharena tilted her head. “Who’s this with you?” She studied me in the same way Alfonse did earlier. I kept as still as possible, trying not to disrupt her concentration. I suddenly heard her gasp, so I tilted my head, wordlessly asking what had grabbed her attention. I followed her gaze down to Breidablik, her voice exclaiming; “Oh my! You're holding the divine relic... And it's all aglow! Are you... The Great Hero? Our group has hoped beyond hope that you might come to save us!”

 

I chuckled nervously, finding her enthusiasm to be enlightening. “Well, here I am…” My voice kind of trailed off and I think Alfonse picked up on the gesture. I caught a glimpse of him looking down at me in concern, before looking up at Sharena.

 

“Please, calm yourself, Sharena. This is Silena Reynolds.” He placed a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly felt the urge to get him to scratch behind my ear, but I was quick to bury that urge. “As it turns out, the Great Hero is a talented tactician with great, physical prowess. We’re already in good hands.”

 

I couldn’t help but feel proud of the Prince’s approval to my abilities. Sharena inhaled sharply, seemingly in awe. I looked at her (we appeared to be the same height) and saw her with a large smile on her face. “But… That’s amazing!” She grabbed my hands, catching me off guard, but I didn’t object to her hold. “And, Great Hero, you’re as great as I imagined! I’m going to be your number one fan!”

 

I was going to cut in and say that, compared to what I have seen so far, there was a great potential for Sharena and Alfonse to be even greater, but she continued; “Oh! My manners have gone right out the window! I’m Sharena, Alfonse’s darling little sister.”

 

Alfonse sighed, giving me an apologetic look, though I shook my head, letting him know I didn’t mind it, which led to him giving me a nod of acknowledgement. He then looked to his sister. “All right, all right…” He brought a sense of peace over the area, and I couldn’t help but enjoy it for a bit. “Just tell us, what’s the situation?”

 

As soon as he asked this question, I caught a strange scent in the air. I brought my gaze toward the sky, Alfonse and Anna picking up the gesture. Anna hesitated, before asking; “...You sense something coming our way, don’t you?” I could only nod - no need to lie to her.

 

“...It… It’s similar to a reptile,” I relayed, looking to Alfonse. “What type of reptile can fly…?”

 

While my question was a rhetorical one, Sharena piped up; “It must be her! She’s a fearsome figure, she swoops through the skies on the back of a wyvern, dressed in red.” Sharena’s info rang out.

 

Alfonse looked down in thought, but then snapped once something came to mind. “Princess Minerva of Macedon! It sounds very much like her… If that’s the case though, this battle will be a tough one,” he lamented. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing slightly.

 

“What can you tell me about this ‘Princess Minerva’ person? If I know enough about her, I could possibly take her dow-”

 

“No!” Alfonse cut me off, causing all eyes to be placed on him. Taking my hand away from my hair, I let it hang at my side.

 

“...Why not? I’m perfectly capable of handling myself,” I stated, wondering if he had completely forgotten about what I had done to that masked man from before.

 

I watched as Alfonse shook his head. “You don’t have a weapon. Those Emblian soldiers are one thing, but Heroes of other worlds… They can prove to be powerful.” His voice sounded so… Stern? Yeah, stern. “Besides,” he carried on, looking at my tank top and shorts, “you don’t have the proper equipment to keep yourself protected. Hell, you don’t even have any shoes!”

 

“...I lost my socks this morning too, it was sad - but, that aside…” I trailed off. And I wanted to say more, but a shadow passing over us had made it clear that there was no more time to argue about this. Anna, Alfonse and Sharena had drawn their weapons, forming a wall of some sorts in front of me.

 

Minerva had hovered before us, three pegasus fliers behind her and a girl with a staff seated on her wyvern behind her - Alfonse used a couple of seconds to explain that it was a staff used for healing. The Macedonian Princess looked us over, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

 

“Begone outsiders!” Minerva roared. Sharena flinched violently.  “I am Minerva, Princess of Macedon. Now, I’ll warn you once - return to your world. I am bound to serve the Emblian Empire, and the imperial princess, Veronica, has given me an order. She has commanded that I attack a kingdom near her empire. I have no time for the likes of you.”

 

Alfonse stepped forward, shield held up slightly. He was cautious, I could see it on the way he moved. “Princess Minerva, please hear me out,” he began to plead, fixing his shield slightly in hopes of not coming off as weak or scared, “my name is Prince Alfonse, of the very kingdom you plan to attack. I beg you, put down your weapons. We of Askr have no desire to fight noble Heroes like you.”

 

Minerva scoffed. Reaching for her axe, which hung from her wyvern’s saddle, she pulled it from the ropes which held it to the saddle, with little effort. “I am bound by contract to serve Princess Veronica. There is only _one_ way to release me from it - prove you are stronger.” With those words, I watched as she got ready to command her wyvern forward. What happened next was a mere blur…

 

I saw her wyvern shoot forward, I saw Alfonse get ready to block, along with Anna and Sharena. But Minerva got past them, and headed straight for me, and I got prepared to dodge, but… I wasn’t fast enough. I felt a claw wrap around me and drag me into the air. I felt a headache coming on, I heard Alfonse call out my name. I heard growling in my head. And then, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

**Alfonse’s Point of View:**

 

I could only watch in horror as the claw of Minerva’s wyvern wrapped around the Summoner, dragging her high into the sky. I could hear the gasps of Anna and Sharena, no doubt they were both full of concern. But when I got a better look at the scene, I had come to realize that they had gasped out of shock. I was sure Minerva had picked up Silena, but… I saw nothing but a large, brilliant white wolf that was struggling to free itself from the wyvern’s claw. And it sure succeeded too.

 

The moment that wolf came crashing to the ground, something in the back of my mind beckoned me to go make sure it was okay, so I did. I ran as fast as I could toward the large beast, falling to my knees at its side. I heard it panting, as if it were in pain, and I could feel Minerva’s gaze on us, most likely full of surprise. The wolf whimpered, looking at me with brilliant, blue eyes-

 

Blue. The wolf’s eyes were blue, just like Silena’s, the fur being just as white as her hair. I looked back at Minerva, realizing that the Summoner who was there before, was gone… Which brought me to the conclusion that… Silena was the wolf. Looking back at her with this knowledge, I carefully let my hand rest on her head, stroking it in hopes of keeping her calm - she was huge, the size of a bear, perhaps. If she was untamed, I did not want to upset her.

 

I heard a call - a warning. Silena began growling, trying to stand up, which she did a rather good job at. I looked behind me, scrambling to my feet and unsheathing Fólkvangr. I watched as Minerva launched toward us once more, axe aimed at us with the intention of possibly killing us. When that axe was close enough, I raised my shield to block, and when the sound of metal scratching metal arose, I felt Silena leave my side. I watched intently as she dashed to the side of the wyvern, the Hero Maria screaming in the process, the large claws of the white beast digging into the wyvern’s skin, which resulted in the reptile roaring in pain - I took that as an opportunity to swing my sword at Minerva's arm, then climbing onto the wyvern and stabbing my sword through her neck - I watched as the dark magic of Veronica’s contract lifted off of the Macedonian, her wounds fading too, once I pulled my sword back out.

 

Maria was taken out from behind by my sister in a fashion similar to what I had done to Minerva. Her Fensalir to Maria’s chest was more than enough to get rid of the contract on the young healer. Catria, Palla and Est were already taken care of, no doubt because of Anna - Sharena must have helped before taking out Maria. I heard a groan, something that sounded more human, more... Silena...

 

I turned to her, watched as her body fell to the floor. I couldn't help but drop to my knees, by her side. Carefully, I slipped an arm under her back, so she had something more comfortable under her. Her forehead pressed itself into me. "Sorry," she started, bringing a hand to my sleeve and gripping it, "I panicked when Minerva's wyvern grabbed me, I didn't mean to go berserk like that... I'll try to not let that happen again..." She took a deep breath, speaking again before I could start. "I think I broke my ribs..."

 

I heard her chuckle slightly though, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in worry. Was she laughing at her pain because _she enjoyed it?_ I could only hope that wasn't the case. I brought a hand up to her head, sighing. "I can't believe that actually happened. Are you gonna be alright?" I hoped my tone of voice wasn't too concerning. Her chuckling died, and she nodded.

 

"I'll be fine in about a half an hour..."


End file.
